Till the Sun Goes Down
by BestDayNever
Summary: With everyone but Yuki gone away for New Year's, Yuki goes to the banquet alone only to return home with Haru. One shot.


Till The Sun Goes Down

BestDayNever

NOTE:  This is my first piece of writing that contains lemon and I actually enjoyed writing it. A bit awkward, but still enjoyable. ^^

Reviews would be nice, please, and if you enjoyed it, I'd be happy to take requests for other pairings and it doesn't have to be Fruits Basket. Enjoy. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya.

Deep in the woods, there was a house far off from everyone else and in the middle of nowhere. It would take forever to find, unless of course, you were one of the people residing there. But the house, which normally was so full of life and excitement, was so silent that even the patter of a rats paw could be heard. Ironically, a rat did live there, as well as a cat, a dog, and a normal, everyday girl named Tohru. But none of them were home tonight. Tohru had gone out with her two best friends and Kyo had disappeared again; probably back in the mountains training. Shigure had also left, but only temporarily. The author had gone off to his book signing in Canada, and would be gone for a good few months as he wanted to travel the world a bit afterwards. It had only been a month since they had left the house, and already, the only resident left there, Yuki, was getting to become quite lonesome.

The lanky twenty-one year old was at home, spread out on the couch with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. This was normally how he spent his days ever since he and Machi had ended their relationship. It had left him broken, because she was the one that had called it off. She had said that there was nothing there between them; not even a mere spark, and before she could toy with his emotions anymore, she had run off, leaving Yuki on that day in the rain alone.

But Yuki had seen it coming. He knew that they would never last and their relationship had meant nothing to her. Or maybe it did, but they had never done anything; not even hugged, and Yuki couldn't bear to tell her why. Anytime a Zodiac member was hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they would transform into the animal that they were cursed with. In Yuki's case, it was the rat, and no one could ever love a rat as Akito had pointed out so many times.

Yuki had also been figuring out some things, and he had come to a conclusion, but it disturbed him greatly. Girls no longer caught his eye anymore, and instead, he had laid eyes on a few boys he had seen around town…

Brushing the thought away, Yuki glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 9:00pm, and with a small sigh, Yuki realized that he was going to be late for the New Years Banquet. At least it would give him an excuse to leave the house and be sociable, though.

With a groan, Yuki heaved himself off of the couch and proceeded to the stairs, running a hand through his mop of slate coloured hair as he ascended. He reached his room and closed the door behind him, glancing towards his bed. The suit in which he was supposed to wear was spread out neatly on his bed and all Yuki had to do was put it on and be on his way…

"What's the point of even going?" Yuki murmured to himself, images of Akito flashing through his mind. He would have to put up with the head of the family again, and he still wasn't over the past that was between them. Shigure was the only one who he would be with, but he was miles away and that left Yuki with no one…except for maybe Hatsuharu, the boy who had inhabited his dreams for the past few nights.

A shiver racked Yuki's skinny body and he reached for his clothes, stripping out of his old ones and pulling the other one's on hastily. If he didn't hurry, he would most certainly be late and Akito would be that much more irritated with him.

Quickly fixing himself up and settling down a few fly away hairs on the top of his head, Yuki tied up his shoes and made his way out the door and into the woods. Immediately, the icy New Years Eve wind nipped at his cheeks and every breath Yuki took, made his lungs freeze and his exhale come out shaky.

By the time that Yuki came across the Sohma House, his cheeks were red and his lips chapped, but as he entered the house, heat washed over him and he let out a sigh of contentment. All the others were there already and they all glanced over at him as he entered, Yuki's face flushing red as they stared.

"Sorry I'm late," he murmured, unbuttoning his coat.

Suddenly, Haru was there behind him, his hands resting lightly on Yuki's shoulders which made Yuki jump slightly. He hadn't heard or even seen Haru coming.

"Here, let me get that for you, Yuki," he said, his head so close to Yuki that his breath made the hair on Yuki's neck start to prickle, but Yuki pushed it away and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Thanks, Haru," he said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime," Haru replied, revealing a toothy smile of his own. "You look nice tonight, by the way."

Yuki's face flushed again. "Oh, uh, thanks, Haru. You look nice, too."

This made Haru beam and Yuki watched as the younger, though much stronger looking boy hung up his jacket before he proceeded into the front room where everyone was gathered. Momiji had a large knife in his hands and was cutting through a very delicious looking cake that made Yuki's mouth water. As soon as Momiji saw Yuki, the rabbit Zodiac member put the knife down and ran at Yuki, his arms stretched wide.

"Yuki!" he cried, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Yuki was almost thrown off balance as Momiji crashed into him. The still childish boy had grown a lot taller since Yuki had last seen him and if it weren't for Haru who was suddenly behind Yuki, Yuki would have toppled over. Haru had looped his arms around Yuki's waist and pressed up against him to make him steady once again.

"Careful there, Yuki," he chuckled, a low sound coming from the back of his throat which made Yuki shiver. "Momiji, be easy with Yuki. You know how frail he is."

Momiji backed away from Yuki. "Sorry, Haru, I was just excited to see him." He glanced between the two of them, then noticed that Haru's arms were still wrapped around Yuki, and with an awkward clear of his throat, Momiji retreated back to the living room and continued to cut the cake. Yuki had noticed this as well and turned his head slightly.

"Um, Haru?"

"Hmm?" Haru murmured, then noticed and removed his arms. "Oh, sorry. Hey, want some cake?" he asked, quickly changing the subject and moving around Yuki to follow Momiji.

Yuki frowned at Haru's sudden change in behaviour, but followed him and gratefully took a piece of cake from Momiji who gave him a look and flicked his head to the side as he beckoned Yuki to follow him. Yuki did so and followed Momiji into the kitchen where the younger boy looked somewhat troubled as he leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest.

"What is it, Momiji?" Yuki asked curiously, glancing back in the living room where he could feel Haru's eyes on him.

"Have you noticed that Haru's been acting…different?" Momiji asked.

Yuki swallowed uncomfortably. "Different? Like how?"

Momiji blinked in surprise. "I thought you'd notice out of all people. It's pretty obvious that Haru's coming onto you."

Yuki bit his lip as he felt his face burn. "Oh…" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Anyways," Momiji continued, sighing slightly. "Just thought I'd let you know. I don't want anything bad happening to you, Yuki."

Yuki smiled, ruffling Momiji's blonde hair. "I'll be careful," he reassured the younger boy, then picked his cake up from the counter and went to join Haru who was sitting nearby alone, taking small mouthfuls of his cake. Yuki sat beside him and took a bite of his cake as well, glancing over at him. Truthfully speaking, Yuki had always been somewhat attracted to his cousin, but before it was more like he just admired him, but now…

As if reading his thoughts, Haru turned his head to look at Yuki, and chuckled as he looked down at Yuki's lips.

"Yuki, you have icing on your mouth," he laughed. "No, no, wait. Here, let me get it," he added swiftly when Yuki set his cake down reached up hurriedly to get it.

Haru put his cake down as well and leaned forward slightly, turning Yuki's frozen face towards his as Yuki tried to turn away, but Haru was quicker and parted his lips, pressing them to the corner of Yuki's mouth and licking the icing off with a slow stroke of his soft tongue.

Yuki shivered at Haru's touch, and soon he began to feel things that he never thought he would feel. Haru must have noticed for he moved his lips to Yuki's and kissed him only for a brief second before he pulled away and chuckled.

Yuki blushed a deep red, but wanted more of the kiss and went back, but Haru leaned away, taking Yuki's hand.

"Not here," he whispered. "Follow me." He tugged on Yuki's hand as he got up, Yuki obediently following like a puppy, but when Haru started to tow Yuki up the stairs, Yuki stopped and jerked on Haru's hand.

"Not here, either. Too many people. Let's go back to Shigure's place. No one's home," Yuki murmured, somewhat surprised that his voice sounded strangely seductive.

A twisted smile appeared on Haru's face and Yuki's stomach gave a slight lurch.

_Black Haru?_

Once again, as if reading his thoughts, Haru nodded and pulled Yuki down the stairs. "That's right, Yuki. And you thought Black Haru only unleashed the dark side of me. Well, I can tell you now that I have many sides," he chuckled, suddenly swooping Yuki up in his arms and running out the front door.

Yuki yelped in protest and tried to lower himself from Haru's grip, but Haru only held on tighter as his feet pounded against the ground as he swiftly made his way to Yuki's place.

Once inside, Haru slammed the door shut and continued to carry Yuki up the stairs and to Yuki's bedroom where he closed the other door and dropped Yuki down on the bed. Yuki had no idea what was coming to him and before he had a chance to sit up, Haru was there, straddling him and his hands cupped around Yuki's face, kissing him roughly.

Confused thoughts swam through Yuki's head and made him dizzy. Haru's hands had moved from his face to his arms, pinning him and keeping him from thrashing away, but Yuki still managed to pull out of the kiss and a low growl of protest erupted from Haru's throat.

"What's the matter, Yuki?"

Yuki paused for a moment, not answering. Deep down, he wanted this; he _needed _this, but it was Haru…it was family, and this was so wrong on so many levels.

"Haru…" Yuki started, but the boy above him pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that this is wrong, right? But as far as I can tell…" Haru reached down and found Yuki's growing erection, cupping it in his hands and gently stroking it with his thumb which made Yuki gasp and groan with sudden pleasure. "You're completly turned on by incest…"

"Haru…" Yuki began to protest, his shaking voice murmuring Haru's name once again and it made a grin come upon Haru's face. It felt good to hear Yuki say his name, and he wanted to hear it more, but Yuki suddenly freed his arms from Haru and with an amazing amount of strength, flipped the boy over on the bed so he was now on top, his lips pressed against Haru's.

After a moment of just that, Yuki let out a low moan and traced his tongue along Haru's lower lip until the boy allowed him entrance. Yuki slipped his tongue inside Haru's mouth, twirling his tongue with Haru's and tasting every inch of the boy. Haru tasted like cake and pure lust; the feeling that was now coursing through Yuki's veins and making the front of his pants feel incredibly tight.

Still caught up in their passionate, lust driven kiss, Haru's hands began to explore Yuki's skinny body, feeling every toned limb that the rat boy possessed, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel flesh, not the cottony fibres of Yuki's clothes.

Using the tie around Yuki's neck, Haru latched onto it and pulled himself up, deepening their kiss slightly while he worked Yuki out of his jacket first and tossed it over onto the other side of the room. Already he could feel Yuki's body getting hotter beneath that thin shirt and he tore open the buttons, some of them breaking and falling to the floor with tiny clatters. Yuki's upper half was now exposed except for the tie that still hung around his neck. But before Haru could do anything further to Yuki, the older boy and broken away from their kiss and concentrated on getting Haru out of his shirt as well which was quite difficult when Haru had taken advantage and started to graze his lips across Yuki's jaw line, his hot breath making Yuki shudder. Haru found a space on Yuki's neck and opened his mouth, his tongue sliding over the soft, pale skin before he closed his lips over and sucked on his flesh, almost in the way that a vampire would drink blood from its victim.

Yuki's head fell back, his mop of hair falling onto Haru's head except for some stray bang pieces which attached themselves onto the beads of sweat that coated his forehead. Haru's now exposed torso was also gleaming with sweat, and although Yuki couldn't get enough on what Haru was doing to his neck, Yuki wanted control and he pushed Haru back down onto the bed, one hand knotted in the boy's black and white hair as their lips crashed back together while the other hand trailed downwards to the hard spot that was growing in Haru's pants, repeating the pleasuring strokes that Haru had placed on his minutes before.

"Yuki, unngh," Haru groaned, breaking from the kiss and trying to reach for Yuki, but Yuki's hand flashed out and sternly smacked it away.

"Patience, Haru," Yuki murmured, his voice a low hushed sound by his ear which made Haru tingle with excitement.

Yuki trailed gentle kisses down Haru's neck and collarbone, adding playful nips in tender places that made Haru groan and buck his hips. Yuki's bites, which would have hurt moments ago, made Haru lose his breath and it was a struggle to get it back.

"Yuki, you're killing me," he groaned as Yuki's lips found his chest, his hot breath breathing heavily over one of Haru's flat nipples, teasing it with the tip of his tongue till it stood up like a tiny point. Haru groaned as ripples of sensation washed over him and as Yuki moved his mouth to the other one, Haru began to start to feel increasing pain in the front of his pants where his erection was threatening to burst through his pants.

"Yuki…" he rasped.

Yuki paused for a moment, looking up at Haru's pleading eyes and suddenly knew what he wanted. Without saying a word, Yuki continued what he was doing and at first, Haru thought Yuki misunderstood, but when the rat boy reached the hemline of his pants with his mouth, Haru then understood.

Yuki's mouth closed around the button of the pants and amazingly undid it with his tongue before he went for the zipper and bit down on it with his front teeth, dragging it downwards.

"H-how—" Haru started, but Yuki silenced him with a bite to his hip that made him let out a strangled wail.

"Does that really matter, Haru?" Yuki chuckled with his hands worked off Haru's pants as well as his own till both boys were merely in their boxers, but Yuki swiftly removed those as well, tossing them to the moonlit ground. Haru hardly waited before he reached with his hand towards Yuki's now exposed length and closed his fingers around it. Yuki jerked with a grunt and it pulsed in Haru's grip, giving Yuki a few lingering strokes. His fingers barely reached around him again before Yuki blew out a whistling breath and removed Haru's hand. Haru growled and reached for him with his other hand, but Yuki pinned both Haru's hands down.

"Yuki," Haru growled.

"Keep going like that and this'll be over before we even get started," Yuki replied shakily, his entire body trembling over Haru. Haru took notice and freed himself from Yuki's grip, flipping and pinning the skinnier boy to the mattress, gently nuzzling his temple.

"Sorry, Yuki," he whispered into the boy's hair, "No can do."

He began to do to Yuki what Yuki had done to Haru just minutes ago with arousing little bites along his neck which made Yuki arch underneath him, his breath coming in tiny pants. Haru's hands ran down Yuki's slender sides, while his kisses continued downwards until he found his destination. He felt Yuki tense and when Yuki reached out for Haru almost as in to stop, Haru punished him with a bite on the inside of his thigh that made Yuki yell. Haru knew that Yuki was almost ready to climax by the way that his breathing had gotten rougher and his eyes were screwed shut as both his hands knotted in his hair, his teeth clenched together to stop from screaming.

Haru wanted to hear that scream.

Yuki knew what he was about to do, but the second Haru's mouth found his erection, waves of sensation shot through Yuki like electricity. He let out that scream that Haru had been dying to hear and arched his back off the bed, letting his sweet release into Haru's mouth. Haru captured him and dragged Yuki closer for a deeper taste, swallowing the seed that had rolled over his tongue and lapping up the rest that dribbled from his mouth. He never knew Yuki could taste so good… He didn't even care that Yuki would probably not give him what he so desperately wanted, but he decided to try it anyways.

Licking his lips, Haru came back up to Yuki's lips and kissed him sweetly, letting the rat boy recover and calm down slightly before he did anything further. But even the small kisses drove Yuki insane and Haru pried his lips from Yuki's as the older boy moaned and tried to say something.

"Haru…" the smaller boy murmured, his eyes pleading.

Haru grinned darkly. This is exactly how he hoped it would happen. No questions asked; just a glance or even a gesture of some sort, and that was all that Haru needed. A throaty chuckle erupted from the back of his throat and while he repeatedly kissed Yuki, his hand trailed towards Yuki's tight entrance and began to work magic with his fingers. He started with one finger, massaging gently before he added a second one. By the time that the third finger was inserted, Yuki was almost wailing.

"Haru!" he cried.

It wasn't until Haru was about to go through with it that he realized he had nothing to make this less painful for Yuki. No lube, no nothing, but at this point, it was clear that neither boy cared and Haru's lust driven mind was only focused on one thing.

Positioning himself in one fluid motion, Haru closed his eyes and waited for that long desired feeling of flesh slipping into flesh. And, oh, it was a marvellous feeling that took Haru's breath away and made Yuki gasp with either pain or amazement.

Haru's lips grazed over Yuki's neck and found that one place that Yuki loved so much and gently sucked, his mouth moving in a dance of lips and tongue combined while he slowly withdrew his length before pushing back into Yuki. It was slow at first, till Haru eventually picked up speed and intensity till Yuki was all but begging him to stop, or not to stop; it didn't matter. Haru didn't stop until he felt himself climax, and once he did, his body convulsed into heavy shudders as he grasped tightly onto Yuki as his seed filled his lover. His fingernails were digging into Yuki's skin, and Yuki shuddered as well, loving the warm feeling that was now coursing through him. It wasn't until Haru had fully recovered before he pulled out of Yuki and lay there for a moment, his arms wrapping around the small, lanky boy.

"I love you, Yuki," he murmured, nuzzling his lover's neck with a content sigh. He half expected Yuki to not say anything, but instead, he shifted around in Haru's embrace to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Haru," he murmured and cupped Haru's cheek with one hand, pulling the boy's face closer for a kiss.

And they stayed like that. Just the two of them in each other's arms and neither moved a muscle until the sun went down the next day.


End file.
